Fable Haven: Grip of the Shadow Plague
by H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome
Summary: All I saw was darkness around me, an inky black abyss, as I started walking forward. Suddenly a light appeared; shining down on a single black throne that looked like it was made out of bones. I looked around trying to see if there was a way out, only to find hundreds glowing red eyes staring back at me. "So, this is the famous Kendra Sorenson," Read and review on Hatius
1. Chapter 1

**So this is basically a remake of the third book with two added Oc characters from my friend and I. Hopefully you guys like it.**

**Kendra's POV**

Prologue

_All I saw was darkness around me, an inky black abyss, as I started walking forward. Suddenly a light appeared; shining down on a single black throne that looked like it was made out of bones. I looked around trying to see if there was a way out, only to find hundreds glowing red eyes staring back at me. I gazed back at the throne to find someone sitting on it. As I walked closer I saw that this woman was striking. She had long ebony hair that rippled with every movement that she made, eerie silver cat-like eyes watched me as I continued to walk to her, and she had crimson lips, like blood, that spread into a malicious smile. The woman wore a long black gown that was made out of silk and was decorated with rubies that were glittered in the light; she also wore a spiked crown upon her head._

_"So, this is the famous Kendra Sorenson," The woman said in a soft as ash voice. Her dime eyes narrowed sadistically, "I thought you'd be more impressive, considering that you took down a demon, a witch, and a magical tower." I felt fear wash over my senses as a shadow moved from behind her, coming into the light. It revealed to be Bahumat, fully healed and unchained glaring at me with unwavering malice. He opened his mouth and let out a roar that vibrated through my bones. _

_"Now, now, Bahumat instead of getting mad, why don't you get even with the girl," The woman said, sweeping her hand elegantly to the left side, to a stone wall. Hanging down from it were shackles and attached to those shackles was the most sickening thing I could ever imagine. My family, bound and bloody, looking at me with worry and fear filled eyes as the demon came closer to them. I screamed out as Bahumat clawed them with his sharp nails, every strike spraying blood across the wall; I fell to my knees crying out. Once he was done, he turned to me stalking closer and closer till he finally stood no further than a foot away, but I wasn't looking at him. I was looking at the carcasses of my family._

_"Remember this little handmaiden, for the darkness shall take over, sooner than you think." The woman's cold voice said, echoing. _

_And I looked up in hatred at the beast as he raised his hand at me and then he struck down right as I..._

Woke up. I sat up in my bed feeling my pajamas soaked thoroughly. I glanced around the room and saw that the sun was already shining and Seth was already out of bed, his covers haphazardly thrown off. I swung my legs out of bed and walked over to my dresser, pulling out a clean set of clothes and changing into them. When I was done, I walked down the stairs and was greeted with the aroma of hot breakfast. Smiling as I came in, Grandma Sorenson sat a plate down in front of my chair. I looked around the table and saw that I was the only one there.

"Good Morning Kendra," Grandma Sorenson said, bringing out another plate and setting it in Grandpa's spot.

"Morning, Grandma. Where is everyone?" I asked, sitting down and digging into the delicious breakfast. It consisted of eggs, French toast, bacon and fruit.

"Oh, Seth went out to play this morning, your Grandfather is in his study making a phone call, and Coulter is still sleeping," She answered, taking her seat and eating her own food.

"What about Dale?"

"He's out doing chores as usual," She commented, "Warren and Tanu should be here in an hour, if there isn't any traffic." I nodded and proceeded to eat. I heard footsteps thundering down the hall and turned to greet my Grandpa.

"Morning." I said to him, turning back around to take a drink of orange juice. Grandpa looked up from the letter in his hand and sat down at the head of the table.

"Good Morning you two," He said, downing some of his coffee and setting the note down.

"So, what time is she going to be here?" Grandma asked, glancing at her husband.

"Almost the same time as Tanu and Warren," He answered, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Who's going to be here?" A rugged voice asked from besides me. I looked over to Coulter as he sat down, looking like he stayed up for three days straight.

"A guest who's going to help Kendra and Seth with their training." Grandma answered, glancing at her old friend. Coulter nodded, digging in. A couple seconds later his head shot up and he looked at Grandma and Grandpa Sorenson with a shocked expression.

"Don't tell me that _she's_ coming?" When they nodded, he grumbled, "I've never met her in person, but she has something of mine that I want back."

"What was it?" I asked in curiosity.

"It was a ring that allows you to talk to someone telepathically." He mumbled in between bites.

"That...actually...sounds...awesome," Seth's voice panted. He walked through the doorway and sat down next to me. He had splotches of mud on his clothing, random twigs sticking out of his hair and his checks were flushed red as he panted lightly.

"So, what were you playing with Mendigo?" Grandpa asked, reading the newspaper that Grandma had handed him.

"Just some baseball." Seth answered nonchalantly.

"So we still need to discuss what Tanu and Warren discovered right?" I said to my Grandparents.

"Of course." Grandma said, looking around the table.

"Do we know if they had much success?" I asked.

"All I know is that Tanu failed to find Maddox," Grandpa said referring to the fairy dealer who had ventured onto the Brazilian preserve. "And Warren has done some serious traveling. I refuse to risk talking about the details of our secret concern on the telephone." Seth added some ketchup to his eggs and took a bite.

"What about our folks?" He asked. "Are they still pressuring you to send us home?"

"We're running out of excuses to stretch your stay much longer," Grandma said, giving Grandpa a worried glance. "School begins in a just a couple of weeks." Just then the door burst open to reveal Tanu, a tall Samoan with heavy, sloping shoulders. One of his thickly muscled arms hung bandaged in a sling. A satchel bulging with odd shapes dangled from the potion master's opposite shoulder. Behind him came Warren, wearing a leather jacket, his chin stubbly with three day whiskers.

"Tanu!" My brother ran up to the big Samoan. "What happened?"

"This?" Tanu asked, indicating the injured arm. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah."

"Botched manicure," he said, dark eyes twinkling.

"I'm back too," Warren hinted.

"Sure, bu you weren't sneaking into fallen preserves in South America," Seth told him dismissively.

"I had some close calls of my own," Warren mumbled, rather looking like a little kid pouting, "Cool one." I almost burst out laughing at him.

"We're glad you both ma..." Grandma was interrupted by someone buzzing the gate. Grandpa perked up and smiled.

"She's here!" He exclaimed. I glanced at him worriedly as he and Grandma walked outside, everyone following them.

* * *

**No One's POV**

"I swear he's like a child at Christmas." Grandma mumbled, starring at her husband. When we went outside, we were met by the low thundering roll of a motorcycle. Kendra looked at the old Iron Gate and saw someone dressing in black sitting on a black sleek Harley Davidson. The gate creaked as it opened slowly and the person eased through the opening.

"Nice bike," Seth said coming to stand by his sister. The person on the bike revved the motor a couple of times before shutting it off.

"It is good to see you again, old friend." Grandpa said as the person swung their black clad leg over the heavy machine and stood up taking off its helmet. Kendra stared at the person in front of her with apt surprise. It was a girl with long auburn hair that hung in curls, full red lips that curved in a smirk and slightly tan skin. She wore a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a black V-neck tee, a black leather jacket with silver metal studs lining the shoulders, a pair of knee high leather stiletto heeled boots, fingerless gloves that had small metal spikes on the knuckles and a pair of reflective Aviators.

"It's good to see you to Stan." The girl said in an accented voice, as she went up to Grandpa Sorenson and hugged him. She turned to Grandma and said, "Ruth! How long has it been?" Grandma smiled kindly.

"A few years, my dear. It's good to have you back." Grandma Sorenson said, patting the girl's hand.

"It's good to be back... and you must be Coulter Dixon," She said, going up to the old relics searcher. She dug her hand in her pocket and handed him a strange looking ring with a red stone that looked like a snake's eye. "I believe that this is yours." He nodded staring at the ring in his hand before stuffing it in his own pocket.

"Oh, we've forgotten the rest of the family." Grandma told the girl gesturing to the others. The said girl turned to look at us, raising a single eyebrow in question. "This is Kendra and Seth. They're our grandchildren. This is Tanu, the potion master,"

"I've heard of you before. And your family. I have some things that I think you'll be able to use in some potions if you're interested," The big Samoan smiled and nodded with vigor.

"That over there is Warren, he's one of Patton's relatives, along with his brother Dale who's out back with Viola." Grandma continued.

"Patton, eh?" the girl mumbled.

"And you already know Coulter." Grandpa said, "Everyone, this is our friend Victoria. She's here to help us with our problems."

"Well at least help all that I can," Victoria said, taking off her glasses. She had amber eyes that looked almost bright gold when the sun hit them. As they went inside, Victoria stayed near the back, going in last as she took a look around the place, smiling before stepping into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm glad we're all here," Grandpa said as soon as Dale came into the house. "We in this room represent the only persons aware of the accusation that the Sphinx may be a traitor. It is imperative that we keep it that way. Should the accusation prove true, his vast networks of deliberate and inadvertent spies are everywhere. Should the accusation prove false, this is hardly he time to spread rumors that could provoke dissension. Given all we have been through together, I feel sure we can confide in one another."

"What information have you uncovered?" Grandma asked, glancing around the room at us.

"Not much," Tanu said. "I got onto the Brazilian preserve. Things are a mess there. A reptilian demon named Lycerna has overthrown all order. If Maddox found a good place to hole up, he may be alright, but I wasn't able to locate him. I deliver the tub, and I placed some coded messages as to where I hid it. He knows how to use it."

"Good man," Coulter approved.

"Lycerna is a fearsome foe. If Maddox is smart he's stay put. Like most reptiles she has a very keen sense of smell when it comes to blood," Victoria informed.

"Wait, what tub?" Seth asked.

Coulter looked over at grandpa, who nodded. "An oversized, old-fashioned tin bathtub that happens to contain a shared transdimensional space linked to the identical tub in the attic."

"Coulter, little words." Victoria said, indicating the size of 'little' with her forefinger and thumb.

"Yeah, that meant nothing to me," Seth said.

"One moment," Coulter said, rising and going into the other room. He returned with a battered leather satchel. After rummaging in the satchel for a moment, he retrieved a pair of tin cans. "These function the same way as the tubs, on a smaller scale. I have used them to send messages. Take this one, have a look inside." He handed one of the tin cans to Seth.

"Empty," Seth reported after glancing into it.

"Correct," Coulter said. He rummaged through his pockets for a coin.

"Here, take this one." Victoria commented, flipping him a silver coin. He caught it in his left hand and looked at it for a second before looking back up to her. She just shrugged and he resumed his conversation, dropping it into the can he had retained. "Check again."

Seth looked into the can and saw the coin resting on the bottom. "There's a quarter in here!" he exclaimed.

"Same quarter as I have in mine," Coulter explained. "The cans are linked. They share the same space."

"So now we have two quarters?" Seth asked.

"Only one quarter," Coulter corrected. "Take it out."

Seth dumped the quarter into his palm. Coulter held up his can. "See, my quarter is gone. You took it out of your can."

"Awesome," Seth breathed, looking down at the coin in confusion, "This doesn't look like a quarter." Warren snatched the coin out of his hand and stared at the said thing closely.

"That's because it's not," He commented, glancing at Victoria, "It's an ancient coin that they don't make anymore, at least not like this." He tossed it back to Victoria, who caught it in her hand, and then she put it between her pointer finger and thumb, showing it around the room.

"Are you a coin collector, or something?" Seth asked. Victoria barked a laugh and shook her head.

"Oh, no, no, no. My specialty lies elsewhere. This," She indicated to the silver coin in her hand. "Is called a drachme; part of ancient Greece's currency. My brother gave me them." They all just nodded their heads, but Grandpa and Grandma had a knowing look in their eyes.

"Maddox can use the tub to get home, if he can find it," Coulter said. "The only catch is somebody has to be on our end to pull him out. Without outside help, he can emerge only from the tub he enters."

"So if somebody was on the other end t help us out, we could get to the Brazilian preserve through an old bathtub in the attic?" Seth said.

Grandma raised her eyebrows. "If you wanted to risk getting devoured by a gargantuan serpentine demon, yes."

"Wait," Kendra said. "Why didn't Tanu jus come home through the tub?"

Tanu chuckled. "The plan was for me to use the tub after I delivered it, but I was also trying to ascertain whether the artifact was removed from the Brazilian preserve. Sadly, I failed to find where the artifact was hidden. Lycerna cut off my escape route to the tub. I was lucky to make it over the wall." Victoria frowned, her forehead crinkling is thought.

"She should have been bound to one spot," The girl mumbled to herself, pinching her bottom lip.

"We're talking about your side of th attic, right?" Seth asked. "The secret side—not where we're sleeping."

"Safe guess," Granma said.

"How'd you bust your arm?" Seth wondered.

"Honestly?" Tanu said sheepishly. "Dropping from the top of the wall to the ground." Victoria glanced at him and laughed. He turned to her with a bemused expression.

"It's just that you look sturdy enough. It was just surprising," She said with a wistful gleam in her eye.

"I thought the demon took a bite out of you," Seth sighed looking a little disappointed.

"How have you fared, Warren?" Grandpa asked. "Any news on the fifth preserve?"

"Still nothing. I keep hearing about the same four, the ones we already knew about. Australia. Brazil. Arizona. Connecticut. Nobody can give me a location for th fifth."

Grandpa nodded, appearing mildly disappointed bu unsurprised. "What of the other matter?"

"The Sphinx knows how to cover his tracks," Warren said, his demeanor growing serious. "Every time I take a few steps in a new direction, I hit a new wall. I've been to New Zealand, Fiji, Ghana, Morocco, Greece, Iceland—the Sphinx has lived all over, and everywhere there are different theories about who he is and where he's from. I've talked to caretakers, magical beings, historians, criminals, you name it. The guy is a ghost."

"Not a ghost," Victoria said, "Just a guy who knows his way around the world." Grandpa nodded.

"The Sphinx has always shrouded himself in secrecy, which leaves him vulnerable to the sort of accusation that Vanessa made," Grandpa said. Victoria perked up.

"Vanessa? She's..."

"A prisoner in the dungeon right now, Victoria. She betrayed us," Grandma said with sympathy in her eyes as she looked at the saddened girl, who looked down at her feet. Kendra looked questionably at her Grandma, but the said woman just shook her head.

"Which Vanessa knew," Coulter pointed out. "He's an easy target for slander. It isn't the first time."

"I've never trusted the Sphinx. He was always too slippery when I met him. Something about him just felt-off." Victoria commented.

"I have other news," Warren announced. "The Knights of the Dawn are having their first united gathering in over ten years. All Knights are to attend."

Coulter sighed. "Never a good sign. The last united gathering I attended was when hard evidence came to light that the Society of the Evening Star was resurfacing."

"You're a knight too?" Seth asked Coulter.

"Semi-retired. We're not generally supposed to reveal ourselves, but I figured if I can't trust you all, I can't trust anyone. Besides I'll be in the grave before too long."

"There's more," Warren continued. "The Captain wants me to bring Kendra to the event." Victoria's eyebrows shot up as Grandpa exclaimed,

"What? Outrageous!"

"Only Knights are invited to the assemblies," Grandma said.

"I know, I know, don't shoot the messenger," Warren said. "They want to induct her."

"At her age!" Grandpa cried, his face reddening. "Are they recruiting at maternity wards these days?"

"Calm down, Stan." Grandma said, placing a hand on her husband's arm.

"And we all know who the Captain is," Warren said, "though he never openly reveals himself."

"The Sphinx?" Kendra guessed.

Grandpa nodded thoughtfully, pinching his lower lip.

"Have they offered a reason?"

"The Captain suggested that she has talents essential to us ub weathering the coming storm," Warren said.

Grandpa buried his face in his hands. "What have I done?" he moaned. "It was my choice to introduce her to the Sphinx in the first place. Now, good or evil, he wants to exploit her abilities."

"I have worked with many of the Knights," Tanu said, "I've seen lives risked and sacrificed. I would vouch that most are true protectors of the preserves. If the Knights are harming our cause, it's because they've been duped."

"You're a Knight too?" Seth asked.

"Like Warren, Tanu, Coulter, and Vanessa are all Knights of the Dawn," Grandpa said.

"Vanessa didn't turn out well," Seth reminded.

"She was just misled, like the rest of the world sometimes," Victoria countered, her accent becoming more pronounced as her anger flared. Grandpa looked over at the girl in pity. He knew hat Victoria had a sisterly connection with Vanessa.

"Where will it be at?" Grandpa asked, turning is attention to the others.

Warren scratched the side of his head. "I'm not supposed to say, but half of us will have formal invitations by tomorrow, and the others have a right to know. Outside Atlanta, in the home of Wesley and Marion Fairbanks."

"Oh, dear lord, not them," Victoria moaned.

"What's wrong with the Fairbankses?" Kendra asked. Victoria turned her head.

"Oh, nothing really," she said, "You'll find out tomorrow what I mean."

"Who are they?" Seth asked.

"Billionaire fairy enthusiasts," Grandma said. "They have a private collection of fairies and whirligigs."

"For which they paid handsomely," Grandpa added. "The Fairbankses have no idea of the extent of our community. They've never seen a preserve. They're outsiders, useful for funds and connections."

"I still don't want her going. What if the Sphinx is a traitor?" Grandma asked, looking at Grandpa.

"Well, Warren, Tanu, Coulter will be with her, to keep an eye out for her, plus if the Sphinx was going to make a move he wouldn't do it in such a public place." Grandpa said, reassuringly. "I'm not saying I like it either."

"If it makes you feel any better I could go with them," Victoria offered.

"As we stated before, only Knights are allowed at these meetings," Warren said. Victoria wrinkled her nose.

"I realize that. But you see," She held up a golden card with scripted words on it. Warren paled slightly. "I got the invitation to join a couple years ago. It seems now's the time to accept." Dale chuckled at his brother as Warren sat back in his chair.

"Well then, it's settled." Grandpa said. Seth raised a hand.

"Wait! There's one more thing to discuss," He paused.

"How do I get invited?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_It has eluded my attention that many around me have elected to mock and deride my adoration behind my back. They anticipate a recurrence of the calamitous escapade that ruined my uncle. If only they could somehow sample the authenticity of my affection! This is no paltry dalliance with a dryad, no trifling indiscretion swollen out of proportion. History will not be imitated; rather, a new standard of love shall be established for ages. Time will certify my devotion! On this I would gladly stake my very soul!_

"Are you missing the library again?" Seth asked, startling her as he walked into the room. Kendra was lying down on her bed, reading passages of Patton's Journal. After the meeting everyone dispersed and Grandpa led Victoria to a guest room. Kendra still wondered what the strange girl was going to teach them.

Kendra turned to her brother. "You caught me," she congratulated him. "I'm reading."

"I bet the librarians back home are panicking. Summer vacation, and no Kendra Sorenson to keep them business. Have they been se...?" He was interrupted by the sound someone yelling. Kendra and Seth looked at each other first, before running down the stairs, just in time to see Victoria slam the door and sink to the ground. Grandma and Grandpa Sorenson ran into the foyer and saw the poor girl breathing hard with tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Victoria, what's wrong?" Grandma asked, concern weaving through her voice. Victoria looked up at the old lady and said,

"I don't know," Kendra's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Grandpa asked.

"I went to go pay a visit to the nipsies, you know to see how they were doing, but when I got there the first kingdom said that the seventh and the sixth were rebelling," Victoria started, pulling her knees to her chest.

"But nipsies are one of the most peaceful creatures on this preserve." Grandpa stated, crossing his arms.

"I know that, Stan, but that's when I went to go see what the first kingdom was talking about and saw them. The sixth and seventh kingdoms were declaring war on the second kingdom. They even had war ships, and then I took in their appearances. They had ashen skin, like they were drained on all color, red eyes like that of blood, and dark clothing." She continued, shivering at the image of the little Fair Folk. Kendra sudden;y remembered her nightmare from last night and froze, the image of her family slaughtered posted in her mind.

"Nipsies don't have a fallen state," Grandma commented, just as confused.

"Wait! What are nipsies?" Seth asked.

"They're the smallest of the Fair Folk," Grandpa stated.

"That was only the beginning. As I was coming back from the nipsies, after saving the kingdoms, fairies started attacking me," Grandma's eyes widened slightly at this.

"The fairies, but they don't attack people." Grandma Sorenson whispered.

"Are you forgetting that they attacked me and turned me into a demented walrus?" Seth said, kind of annoyed.

"You are a different case. You provoked the fairies by catching one of them and turning it into an imp," Grandpa said, glancing at his grandson, "Victoria is special."

"And they looked like the nipsies. Dark and shadowed."

"Where were you when this attack happened?" Grandpa asked, pinching his bottom lip in thought.

"In the yard." Victoria whispered, standing up from her position on the floor. _She seems shaken up by the experience_, Kendra thought, _Not at all the girl they saw earlier that day_. Grandpa Sorenson looked at Grandma, frowning.

"You're going to have to put a temporary bane on all creatures from entering the yard, Stan." She said, not liking the idea of dark fairies. They were creatures of light, not darkness. Stan nodded, agreeing and turned to go to his study. Grandma looked towards the three kids and said,

"I think we should try to go to sleep early today," Kendra looked outside and saw that the sun had already set. She knew it was late, but she didn't know it was that late. The group nodded, silently going their separate paths.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

When the baggage carousel jolted to life, passengers from Kendra's flight pressed to be closest to the opening from which their belongings would emerge. A parade of suitcases commended, many of them black and about the same size. Several had ribbons tied around the handles to help the owner differentiate between them. Kendra had placed smiley-face stickers on hers. Warren had tied a black ribbon on his, Tanu used Hawaiian stickers on his, Coulter tied a silver ring that was attached to a leather cord on his, and Victoria had taped a picture on the front of hers. Today she was dressed in attire similar to the on she wore only three days before, except this time it didn't include the leather jacket. She wore a pair of bleached skinny jeans, a white V-neck tee, a black reversible vest, a pair of Yellow Cab biker boots, a ring in the shape of a ram's head, a set of Dream catcher chandelier earrings, and a black cowboy hat with an opened mouth skull in the middle of it. Victoriaa even picked out an outfit for Kendra to wear today before leaving. Kendra now wore a dark green tee with a picture of a deer who's antlers are so big that they look like a tree, a pair of comfortable boot-cut jeans, a pair of green Gola Harrier Trainers, and a lime green wristwatch.

It was peculiar hanging out with Tanu, Coulter, Warren, and Victoria at the baggage claim. She had associated them with magical potions, enchanted relics, and supernatural creatures. This setting seemed much too common. Tanu dipped a pretzel into a small plastic container of molten cheese; his potion bag sat next to his feet, like a dog waiting for his master. Coulter penned an answer on the crossword from the in-flight magazine, having almost finished it on the flight here. Warren was reading a best seller book, totally engrossed in the thing. And Victoria reclined against a pillar, her headphones on, blasting music from her IPod while her hat sat slightly forward on her head, reminding Kendra of the old Cowboys form the West. Around them waited a random assortment of passengers. a pair of business travelers stood nearest, wearing slightly expensive wrist watches.

Kendra lunged forward when her suitcase appeared, darting between a nun and a grungy guy in a tie dyed shirt and sandals. Tanu accepted the bag after she yanked it off the carousal. Their other luggage followed soon after.

Tanu wadded his napkins into his cheese cup and chucked it into a garbage can, then collected his baggage. Coulter threw out the magazine. Victoria just stood up straight and grabbed her duffle bag.

"Anybody want to read about a genetically enhanced superspy?" Warren asked, waving his paperback. "It's a best-seller. Lots of action. Twist ending." He held it out towards the trash receptacle.

"i might check it out," Kendra said, uneasy about the thought of discarding an undamaged book. Victoria smirked at her as Kendra zipped the rescued paper back into her suitcase, then extended the handle so she could wheel the bag around.

The five of them headed away from the baggage claim towards a set of automatic doors. A man in a suit and a black cap was holding a sign with the name Tanugatoa printed in marker.

"We have a chauffeur?" Kendra asked, impressed.

"For going out of the city, a limousine cost only a a little more than a taxi," Tanu explained.

"Why isn't my name on the sign?" Warren complained.

"My name is the rarest," Tanu said with a smile.

"Yeah, but my last name is even more rare than yours," Victoria said as she passed them to go and greet the driver. As she greeted him, he tipped his hat towards her saying,

"Lady Victoria," In a low tone. Tanu greeted the man with the sign and waved him off from trying to help carry bags. They followed the man out to the curb and along the sidewalk to where a black limousine with tinted windows idled. The driver, a well-dressed Middle Eastern man, loaded their suitcases into the trunk and then held the door as they entered the vehicle. Warren kept his smaller suit case, same with Victoria; it was the one that had the picture on the front.

"I've never ridden in a limo before," Kendra confided to COulter.

"It's been a while for me too," Coulter said.

"I had to ride in one last week," Victoria said looking out the window.

"What for?" Warren asked.

"I went to a masquerade ball for some business charity thing in New York." She commented, nonchalantly. She, Tanu, and Warren sat to one side, facing Kendra and Coulter on the other, with plenty of room between. Kendra ran a hand over the plush upholstery. The air smelled like pine, with a faint undercurrent of cigarette smoke.

After Tanu confirmed the address with the driver, the limousine nosed out of the clogged lane. They made small talk as the driver found the highway.

"How long is the trip?" Kendra asked.

"About an hour," Coulter said.

"Any last minute tips?" Kendra asked.

"Don't reveal you name to anyone," Coulter said.

"Well, that one's kind of obvious," Victoria mumbled as she continued to look out the window. Coulter ignored her statement.

"Don't mention Fablehaven, your grandparents, or where you come from. Don't tell your age. Don't show you face. Don't allude to any of your abilities. Don;t mention the Sphinx. Don;t speak unless you must. Most of the Knights eagerly gather information. Does with the territory. Whether they're good or bad, I say the less they know the better."

"God, it sounds like we're going to a boarding school. Well a magic boarding school, nonetheless." Victoria commented, shifting her attention to them. Tanu nodded in agreement.

"So...what can I do?" Kendra asked. "Maybe I should just wear the invisibility glove and hide in the corner!"

"I don't think that that would be the greatest of ideas," Victoria said, smiling wryly, "If invisible and someone bumped into you and fell over, what then?" Warren snickered quietly and Kendra cracked a smile.

"Let em qualify Coulter's recommendation not to speak," Tanu said, smiling lightly. "Feel free to ask questions of your own. Get to know people."

"Yes, just like the saying, 'Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer'." Victoria commented.

"Not all of the Knights are traitors." Warren said to her. She turned to him and cocked an eyebrow. "Okay. Maybe they aren't to be trusted, but they aren't necessarily traitors."

"Back to what I was saying. The fact that you're new gives you a valid excuse to solicit information. Just try not to reveal much. Gather info, don't dispense it. Be wary of any stranger who too much interest in you. Don't go anywhere alone with anyone."

"Because we all know that stranger danger means nothing to them," Victoria said, looking back out of her window. Kendra decided that she like Victoria, she was like the sister she never had. Kendra looked at the picture that was tape onto the girl's bag, peering at it with a confused expression.

"Is that real?" Kendra asked, looking closer to the photo. Victoria glanced at her and then the photo, peeling it off and handing it to her.

"Yeah, it is," Victoria said, a ghost of a smile lighting her face. The picture contained her sitting next to a what looked like a metal panther, there was a group of people behind her, smiling at the camera with happy-go-lucky smiles, like they had accomplished some great feat. "I still have that automaton to, probably needs some oiling though." Kendra nodded studying the people in the picture. One of them stood out against the rest, someone who she had seen before, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Automatons?" Coulter questioned, "Like from the 1800's?"

"Yep," Victoria said, popping the 'p', "My friend Emily made it. It's a panther that can shift into an Icarus design, basically turning into a miniature plane that two people can ride in." Coulter's eyes sparked with interest and curiosity as he glanced over Kendra's shoulder to look at the picture.

After handing back the photograph, Kendra settled back in her seat. The others had warned her it might be a late night. She had tried to sleep on the plane, but had felt too anxious, and the seat had not reclined enough. Instead she had used headphones to listen to the flight's different audio channels, including hit ans miss selections of stand up comedy and pop music.

Now in the dim limo, she had a little more room, and drowsiness caught up to her. She decided not to fight it. Her eyelids drooped and she spent a few minutes on the edge of sleep, hearing the others make occasional comments as if underwater.

* * *

**Victoria POV**

"So, what is your area of expertise?" Warren asked, turning to look at me as I watched Kendra fall asleep.

"Depends on which area you're asking," I said, "I'm good at a lot of things."

"Okay, better question, why did Stan and Ruth call you to teach the kids?" Tanu asked, joining the conversation.

"They called because I was supposed to teach them different things. Kendra," I gestured to the girl, "Is the first human in over a thousand years to be adopted by the Fair Folk. I was supposed to teach her more about her powers and about the creatures who dwell in the light. Seth, I was supposed to teach him more about the artifacts and about Fablehaven."

"How do you know about Kendra?" Warren asked, suspiciously. I smiled at him.

"Stan told me about her," I glanced at the sleeping girl again.

"So what's one of your skills?" Tanu asked.

"Fighting,"

"With what?" Warren asked, eyeing me down.

"I use a wide range of weapons, from swords and daggers to your basic assault riffle."

"Who taught you all of this?" Coulter asked in amusement. I smiled wryly and said,

"You tend to pick up a few things when you travel."

"Travel? Where have you been?" Tanu asked.

"Places in Europe, like the British Isles, France, Italy, Greece. I've also been to Asia an d Australia and let me tell you Down Under is where all the zombies reside because of the heat; that and New Orleans. Let's see, I've been up North to Alaska; that's where I learned how to track and hunt."

"Sounds like you've been almost everywhere." Coulter said wistfully.

"Yeah, but I've got to say nothings better than being back home," I commented. Warren nodded and said,

"So, where is home?"

"Actually, it's Fablehaven." The three of them looked at me incredulously and I cocked an eyebrow, "What?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Calliope music hooted and shrilled. A nearby Ferris wheel ground round and round, elevating riders high into the evening sky before plunging them back down, the mechanism squealing and growling like the ride was about to collapse. _

_Kendra caught glimpses of family members in the crowd, but when she tried to shoulder through the throng to reach them, they were gone. On one such occasion, she thought she saw her mom walk behind a popcorn stand. When Kendra followed, she found herself confronted by a tall stranger with a gray afro. Smiling like he knew a secret, the man tore a piece of cotton candy and stuck it in his mouth. _

_"Don't you just love the carnival?" A familiar voice asked. Turning around, the fair vanished and Kendra looked to see the woman from her previous dream, sitting on a swing, her silver eyes sweeping through the darkness as if she were looking a scene playing. Then, she turned to Kendra._

_"Personally, I love to watch as the kids scream at the things here. Like clowns, and heights... and the evil things lurking in the shadows." The woman laughed, a cold, tinkling sound, like someone wrapping their fingernails on glass. "Were you sad when the man took your cotton candy?" Kendra felt herself nod and the woman got up adn walked over to her, kneeling down to look Kendra in the eye. _

_"Don't you see how easy it is for someone to take something from you?" The woman, taking a hold of Kendra and zipping it up and then she bent down again and whispered in her ear, "You can't protect them all, little... Handmaiden."_

* * *

Kendra woke up when Coulter jostled her awake, and she felt relieved, although a lingering unsettled feeling persisted. She hoped that she didn't have any more dreams like that, especially with that woman in it.

Warren had opened his bag and was dispersing robes and masks. The long robes were constructed of a thin, strong material, dark gray, with a slight shimmer. "We're almost there," Warren informed her.

"Seriously, are we in some sort of cult?" Victoria said with displeasure as she slipped the robe over torso and put the mask on. "Now all we need it the goats blood and we're all set." Warren shook his head, amused and disgusted at the same time.

"No, this isn't a cult." Coulter said, "It's much more organized." Kendra giggled as she unfastened her seat belt, pulling the robe over her head. Warren handed her a silver mask. Coulter put on his. All five masks were identical. Smooth and shiny, the simple, grinning mask covered her entire face. It felt a little heavier that she liked.

"Oh, now I feel like Vendetta." Victoria mumbled, her voice muffled by the mask. Kendra rapped her knckles against the metallic forehead.

"Are these things bulletproof?"

"They're not flimsy," Tanu said.

"Use your hood," Coulter suggested, his voice was like Victoria's, somewhat muffled by his mask. His hood as up, leaving none of his head exposed. He could have been anyone.

Warren handed Kendra light, snug gloved that matched the cloak. She removed her shoes and stepped into gray slippers. Warren and Tanu put on their masks.

"How will I know you?" Kendra asked.

"Tanu will be easiest becasue of his size," Warren said. "But he isn't the only large Knight." Warren rasied a hand and laid two fingers beside his temple. "This will be our sign. You need never make it. We'll keep you in view."

The limousine turned off the road and advanced through open gates along a smooth driveway flanked by white statues of maidens clad in togas, armored heroes, animals, mermaids, and centaurs.

"That's Achilles," Victoria said, pointing to a statue of one of the armoured heroes, that had his sheild raised and his spear pointed to an unknown enemy. "And that is Perseus," She pointed to another warrior, holding the head of a woman with snakes coming out of her scalp.

"What is he holding?" Kendra asked.

"Medusa, one of the three gorgons." Victoria said simply.

"You seem to know a lot of mythology." Tanu said, thoughtfully. Victoria nodded.

"It's part of my charm." The girl ansered as the mansion came into view.

"A castle," Kendra gasped.

Illuminated by numerous lights in the yard and dozens of electirc sconces, the fortress loomed bright in the dwindling twilight. Builtentirely of yellowish stone blocks, the broad stronghold boasted multiple rounded towers of varying height, a lowered drawbridge, a raised portcullis, lancet windows, arrow loops, and battlements stop the walls. Liveried serveants stood at attention at either side of the drawbridge, bearing laterns.

Kendra turned to her masked companions. "I know you call yourself Knights, but seriously?"

"Fairy collectors," Warren grunted. "They tend to be aneccentric crowd, but Wesley and Marion Fairbanks might take the prize."

"Nothing compared to the Aztec runes," Victoria commented, as the limo pulled to a stop. The driver opened the door facing the drawbridge. They got out, adn Tanu Pulled the chauffeur aside, speaking softly and handing him some money. Victoria took her bag out and unzipped it; inside contained a large metal box.

"What's that?" Warren asked. Victoria just smiled and pressed a hidden button. Suddenly the metal started shifting coming apart like a transformer. A clawed foot stepped out of the suitcase and onto the ground, its nails digging into the pavement like putty. When the metal stopped moving, it formed into the panther from Victoria's picture.

"No way," Kendra said as she ent to look into it's glowing red eyes. "You brought it with you?"

"Yep. I don't go anywhere without it. She's like a bodyguard, but nicer persay." Victoria answered as she zipped the suitcase back up and put it in the trunk of the limo; the feline watched her every move.

A servant wearing a powdered wig and red knickers over white stockings approached and offered a dignified bow. "Welcome, honored guests. Please follow me."

Kendra saw a battered white van pull up behind the limo. The driver was wearing a silver mask. Off to one side of the grounds a pair of helicopters sat on the lawn. In another area a few dozen cars were parked, ranging from luxury vehicles to junk lot candidates.

The costumed servant kept glancing at the life sized metal panther with cautious, as he escorted Kendra and her friends towards the drawbridge. Her robe reached her ankles, allowing her to make normal strides without feeling too billowy. The mask limited her peripheral vision, but otherwise she could see fine.

The group passed into a cobbled courtyard, lit by electric cressets. Swirls of insects orbited the light sources. A few clusters of robed figures in silver masks strolled the area conversing. Above them, banners and flags hung limply in the still night air. The servant led to Kendra and the others across the courtyard to a heavy, iron bound door, opened it with a key, stepped aside, and bowed.

Warren took the lead and led the way into an ornate antechamber at the mouth of a cavernous hallway. A desk sat off to one side of the antechamber, before a pair of curtained booths. A person in a silver mask sat on the desk. Behind stood four robed figures, their silver masks trimmed with gold.

A short woman wearing a mauve gown greeted them. "Welcome, travelers, to our humble retreat. May you find safe harbor here until duty whisks you elsewhere." She had average build, and looked to be in her fifties. Her chestnut hair was plaited in an antiquated style. A ring on her left hand held an obscenely huge diamond.

"A pleasure to see you again Mrs. Fairbanks," Warren said with a genteel air. "Our thanks for opening your home to us."

She flushed with pleasure. "Anytime. No invitation required!" Victoria snickered softly as she was bending down to fix something on her panther. When she turned around again, the girl gazed at the small group of people.

"It really _is _nice to see you again, Marion." Victoria said. "And you too, Wesley." She said to the man behind Mrs. Fairbanks in a powdered wig eating chicken and vegetables off of a skewer. "Quite so," he said, juice dribbling down his chin.

"A pleasure as always, Wesley," Warren acknowledged, inclining his head.

Biting into a mushroom, the man in the wig nodded back.

Warren turned to face the four masked figures in front of the booths. "North," he said, jerking a thumb as himself. "West." He gestured at Tanu and Coulter. Then he indicated Kendra and Victoria. "Novices."

"The Novices is East," said the man seated at the desk, glancing at the metal creature like it was a threat. Victoria smiled underneath her mask as she laid a hand on the large cat, stroking it lovingly. After, explaining the ranks to Kendra, Warren went into a booth with one of the figures in the gold rimmed mask. A different Lieutenant marshaled Tanu into the other booth. Warren emerged promptly, mask in place and another Lieutenant, the tallest one, guided Kendra into the vacant booth. The Lieutenant told Victoria to wait outside.

"Remove your mask, please," said a gruff voice.

Kendra took off the mask.

The Lieutenant nodded. "Welcome. You may proceed. We'll speak more shortly." Kendra replaced her mask and exited the booth at the same time as Coulter left the other one. Victoria nodded briefly at the two, telling them to go on, before going inside of the booth.

"Remove your mask," said a rough voice. Victoria pulled the mask off, staring at the man in the gold rimmed mask as he took a sharp intake of breath.

"But y..."

"I'm supposed to be gone. Yeah, that was the point of faking my death, so it would throw her off track. Keep it quiet. I'm here to keep an eye one things." Victoria said quietly.

"Right. Welcome. You may proceed. We'll speak more shortly." The Lieutenant nodded. Victoria put her mask back on and pulled the curtain, stepping out with her panther, who nudged its metal head against its master.

Once she met up with the others, they followed Warren and Tanu down the extravagant hall, treading on a long red carpet edged with intricate embroidery. Tapestries hung from the walls and full suits of gleaming armor flanked the corridor. Warren and Tanu passed through the white double doors into a spacious salon dominated by a tremendous chandelier. Robed figures stood about, most of them conversing in groups of two or three. Sofas, chairs, and divans were spaced around the room to allow for many separate groups to sit and chat in comfort. The outside of the home might look like a fortress, but the inside it was definitely a mansion.


End file.
